Phineas T. Ratchet Ungrounds SallyJones1998, Throws Retsuko Up to the Sun and Gets Grounded
(Inspired by the Enormous Crocodile) (sequel to SallyJones1998 taunts at Sophie the Otter/Beaten up by Retsuko) At SallyJones1998's house, Phineas T. Ratchet was talking to SallyJones1998. Ratchet: I'm sorry Retsuko beat you up. To make it up, you're ungrounded forever. You may do whatever you want. SallyJones1998: Oh thank you, Ratchet! You're so generous! That horrible panda has beaten me up, her name was Retsuko. Can you get rid of her for me? Ratchet: Don't worry, SallyJones1998! I'll get rid of Retsuko for you! Then Ratchet went off to find Retsuko, and then he walked over to the spot where Retsuko was standing, and he picked her up by her leg. Retsuko: Hey! Let me go! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! Ratchet: No. I wont let you go. You've gone too far by beating up poor SallyJones1998. Ratchet began to swing Retsuko round and round in the air. Faster, AND FASTER, AND FASTER STILL... Suddenly, Ratchet let go of Retsuko's leg, and she went shooting high up into the sky like a huge red rocket. Higher and higher...faster and faster...until... with the most tremendous BANG! Retsuko crashed headfirst into the hot hot sun. And she was sizzled up like a sausage! Then a sausage fell back to Ratchet, and he ate it up. Ratchet: Mmm, nice sausage! That's a good meal! Then Ratchet cheered. Yay! Retsuko is dead for good! Now everyone can eat meat! Now I will tell SallyJones1998 the good news. Then Ratchet went back to SallyJones1998 and he told her the news. Ratchet: SallyJones1998, I got rid of Retsuko for you, so she won't beat you up ever again. SallyJones1998: Thank you so much for helping me! I will tell Dad about this! SallyJones1998 ran in overjoyed, and then she brought her dad in and showed him to Ratchet. SallyJones1998: Dad, I got ungrounded by Ratchet. SallyJones1998's dad: Oh my God! Phineas T. Ratchet, how dare you unground SallyJones1998?! That's it! Go home now! Ratchet ran back to the Chop Shop shocked. SallyJones1998's dad: And as for you SallyJones1998, you're grounded grounded grounded forever! SallyJones1998: Dad, this is the thanks I get and now you're disrespecting my sadness after Retsuko beat me up! SallyJones1998's dad: Yes and your sadness will stay disrespected! Go inside the house and go to your room right now! SallyJones1998 went back inside the house, crying. SallyJones1998: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (We see Madame Gasket angry with a firey background surrounding her) Madame Gasket: (Scary voice) Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, Ratchet, get over here right now! Back in the Chop Shop, at the lounge, Madame Gasket was annoyed with her son Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Ratchet, how dare you unground SallyJones1998, and kill Retsuko by throwing her up to the sun!? You know you can't do that! You know that SallyJones1998 is a troublemaker and you're not allowed to unground troublemaker at all! And you know that Retsuko is one of my friends! Why did you do that?! Ha! You know it's very bad! Where did you get the idea from? Ratchet: I've got the idea from the Roald Dahl book called The Enormous Crocodile where Trunky throws the Enormous Crocodile up to the sun. But mom, SallyJones1998 should be ungrounded after Retsuko beat her up, and I have to throw Retsuko up to the sun for beating up SallyJones1998. Madame Gasket: I don't care! You still have no right to unground SallyJones1998 or throw Retsuko up to the sun just because she beat SallyJones1998 up! That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for a whole month! Your punishment is to watch The Lion King franchise for the rest of the month! Ratchet: No no no no no no no! Not The Lion King! Anything but The Lion King! Madame Gasket: I don't care! Now go to your room and start thinking about watching The Lion King franchise! On the double! Ratchet went to his room, crying. Ratchet: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! This is so unfair! Madame Gasket: You know what's unfair! Throwing Retsuko up to the sun! That's why? CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Kate as SallyJones1998 Kimberly as Retsuko Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket Eric as SallyJones1998's dad Scary voice as Madame Gasket's angry voice Category:Phineas T. Ratchet's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos